


Not So Delightful

by Thelivingtunic



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelivingtunic/pseuds/Thelivingtunic
Summary: An AU of sorts. When the Delightful Children wake up, alone and un-Delightfulized, and with no memories beyond falling into a giant toilet, they struggle to find out what happened to them and adjust to being their old selves once again. Afraid of being re-Delightfulized by Father, the former members of Sector Z turn to the Kids Next Door for help. But can they truly help them?





	1. Waking Up

A pair of green eyes fluttered open slowly, a low groan escaping the owner. He sat up slowly, groggy and confused about his location. He blinked a few times, looking around the cave he found himself in. “W-where am I?” he asked. “W-wait, I-I’m alive…?” he questioned, his memories coming back to him. They’d fallen into a gigantic toilet, and…That was all he could recall at the moment.

“I-I’m…Alone!” he gasped in shock, realizing his four ‘siblings’ were missing. He couldn’t help himself and screamed, the realization that he was his own person for the first time in a while again nearly overwhelming him. He took a few breaths after, calming before slowly rising from the old mattress he’d been laying and sitting on.

‘Bruce? Constance? Lenny? Ashley?’ he thought, looking around again. “I-I should go look f-for them…” David muttered to himself, starting to wander around the cave carefully.

The cave seemed to be empty. It was quiet as David moved through it, trying to look around as much as he could. “…Wait, how am I not Delightful anymore?” he frowned to himself, suddenly very confused. “It…was supposed to be permanent.” He just kept looking for any signs of the others, hoping someone could help him figure things out.

He stopped after a few moments, staring straight ahead. “Ashley!” he cried out, the blonde girl starting to push herself up off the cave floor she’d been laying on slowly.

“Ugh…” she groaned, disoriented. She blinked a few times, like David had, and looked up to see him kneeling in front of her. “…David?”

“Yeah, it’s me,” David nodded. “I’m glad to see you…”

“…Are we still connected?” She asked after a moment, sitting up. “I finally feel like me again.”

“I don’t think we are,” David shook his head. “I think it’s finally over.”

“I’m glad…But we don’t deserve this,” she answered, chuckling darkly. She rose to her feet with a hand from David, walking along with him through the cave and looking around to see if there was any sign of the other three.

“I wonder about the others…” David commented, worrying about Lenny, Constance, and Bruce.

“I do too. It’s weird being completely separated,” Ashley answered. David nodded his agreement.

Before long, the cave began to lighten. David frowned, having seen no sign of their missing companions. They reached the cave exit, David lifting an arm to shield his eyes from the light, while Ashley squinted and winced.

“We’re free,” he breathed, taking a deep breath of the fresh air.

“But we didn’t find the others…” Ashley reminded him. “So what do we do now? Where do we go now?”

“There’s just one place we can go at a time like this…” David trailed off, looking at Ashley.

“You don’t mean…”

“I do.”

“You’re crazy!”

“We have no choice, Ashley.”

“Ugh, fine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sector V gets a little surprise.

Things weren’t the same as they had once been at the Sector V Treehouse. Nigel Uno, also known as Numbuh 1 to the KND Operatives, had been chosen to go into space to work for the Galactic Kids Next Door. Numbuh 5 had taken command of Sector V on his parting orders, and for months things were fine, although they had all missed Numbuh 1 terribly.

And then it happened. Numbuh 362, the soopreme leader of the KND, had stepped down. Numbuh 5 ended up becoming her successor, and tearfully left Sector V for the Moonbase.

Sector V now consisted of Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, and Numbuh 4. They hadn’t yet received a new operative for their Sector, and they didn’t much mind, despite the dwindling members. They missed their old teammates too much to care.

“It just ain’t the same ‘round here without Numbuh 1!” Wally complained loudly one day.

“Or Numbuh 5!” Kuki added, sharing his sentiments.

“I know guys, but they just couldn’t pass those opportunities up. You’re only a kid once, right?” Hoagie told them, quoting Nigel from just before his departure. Just then, the intruder alert blared, startling the three operatives. “Kids Next Door, Battlestations!” Hoagie shouted, having reluctantly and somewhat unwillingly taken command after Abby had left. Each member grabbed a weapon, spinning to face the main door as it slid open. They stared forward in shock as they saw the intruders, unable to say a word.

David and Ashley stood in the doorway, looking back at them quietly. They no longer wore their snobbish Delightful Children outfits, instead looking much more casual than the team had ever seen them; David in a red and black sweater and baggy pants, while Ashley wore a baggy shirt that hung below her shoulders and an undershirt with baggy pants as well. Her hair was also up in a ponytail, having tired of having her hair down long.

“The Delightful Children?” the team shouted in surprise, having thought their enemies had already met their demise when they’d stopped showing up after Numbuh 1’s showdown with them. The three operatives raised their weapons, frowning deeply.

“Wait!” David piped up. “We’re not here to hurt you. We…Actually need your help,” he informed them, him and Ashley holding their hands up.

“You, needing our help?” Wally asked, raising an eyebrow at him. “Why should we trust ya?”

“Hey, they look different!” Kuki exclaimed, smiling. “And there’s only two of them here,” she observed.

“If you haven’t noticed, we’re no longer Delightfulized,” Ashley informed them, frowning. “Somehow, we’re back to our…old selves. We don’t know how, all we know is we woke up in a cave, and the others weren’t there. We had nowhere else to go and so we came here,” she huffed. David nodded.

Hoagie lowered his weapon a little, though he was still wary of them. “So…You’re not evil anymore then?” he asked.

“No, we’re not,” David answered, shaking his head. “Please, we need your help. We have nowhere else to go…Father will re-Delightfulize us if he captures us. We don’t want to be your enemies anymore,” he said, frowning at the thought.

Hoagie just looked thoughtful. “Ya can’t be considerin’ helpin’ them, can ya Numbuh 2? They tried to kill us so many times!” Wally exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

“Well…It is our job to help kids,” Hoagie pointed out. “And we don’t exactly want the Delightful Children back either, especially when we’re down in team members…So, I guess that just means one thing,” he said. “…We’ll help you. Make yourselves comfortable, I guess?” he added awkwardly. “But don’t get too comfortable! We’ll be keeping our eyes on ya, ya dig?”

“Thank you, Hoagie Gilligan,” Ashley said, bowing a little.

“Do me a favour, and stop calling me ‘Hoagie Gilligan’. That’s creepy,” Numbuh 2 shuddered a little. “Just Hoagie or Numbuh 2 is fine.”

“Sorry,” Ashley nodded. “We’re just glad…Maybe we can find the others soon, too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! ^^; Expect a new chapter much sooner xD


End file.
